This invention relates in general to vehicle seat frame structures. Typically, seats for use in automotive vehicles vary in size, shape, style, and function for each particular vehicle platform. Typically, each different model of seat is manufactured with a unique frame structure provided for each vehicle platform. The size and shape of the frame structure generally conforms to the size and shape of a particular seat model to be implemented in a particular vehicle. The style and function of the frame structure is generally determined by consumer desire for appearance and utility. Since each seat model is commonly manufactured with its own unique frame structure, the seat frame structure is generally manufactured for each model specific to the size, shape, style, and function of that particular model. Portions of the seat frame structure are usually not interchangeable between different seat models, regardless of vehicle platform or original equipment manufacturer.